Riylee Dal'Veeb
Riylee Dal'Veeb is a Padawan of the Dark Angels Jedi order, and the only daughter of former Jedi Padawan turned Rylothian freedom-fighter Talirala Dal'Veeb. Birth and early life Riylee Dal'Veeb was born in an underground resistance hideout in the dunes of Ryloth to Talirala Dal'Veeb and her mate Sooran Vas'Res. Her birth went without complications, and she was delivered by her own father while her mother meditated to drown out the pain. Her early childhood was spent running from hideout to hideout in the dunes and small townships, always on the run from the Hutt Cartel and their thugs. Her force sensitivity was discovered by her mother when she turned two years old, at which point Talirala started attempting - largely in vain - to teach her daughter to control her powers. On the day of her third birthday, Riylee met another Twi'lek child, a girl one year her elder called Suura, whom she formed a strong bond and friendship with. Only on very rare occations would they leave eachothers side. Only half a year after her third birthday, Riylee's father, Sooran, was gunned down by a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter after the group had launched a daring assault on a minor Hutt called Jagarga's palace. Riylee, much too young to truly comprehend the finality of his passing, would oftenly ask her mother when her father would return. Talirala could never muster the strenght through her sorrow to explain it to the toddler. After two more years of struggling to teach Riylee to control her powers - something which Talirala herself had barely even learned to do herself - she finally realised that she could never help her child reach her full potential - if even a fraction of it - herself... That grim truth, combined with the rising agression of the Cartel towards her resistance group, led Talirala to pay off a shuttle pilot to fly Riylee to the temple of the Dark Angels, where Talirala had studied ten years prior. Arrival to the Dark Angels and initiation into the Jedi Order Riylee arrived in the temple on Himerius IV full of doubt, angst, homesickness and, perhaps more prominent than anything else, excitement. She had often heard tales of the Jedi and their heroic deeds, immense power and noble outlook. Riylee started off having immense difficulties interacting with the other members, mostly due to the massive age-gap between her and the other students. However, as time went by, she found herself coming to them more and more, having grown desperate for human interaction after slithering about the corridors for the last couple of months. She started befriend people twice her age, which resulted in her young mind maturing much quicker than that of the average child. Riylee was initiated into the order after just a month and a half in the temple. Life as an Initiate After becoming an Initiate, Riylee began her studies and was quicky pulled into a long series of saber-focused classes, initially learning the basics of Ataru, then picking up Makashi by chance and more or less mastering its use. She also learned the basics of Soresu. Throughout her initiate stage, she largely failed to master the usage of any kind of force powers, only managing to learn a very basic version of force leap, which even still, was rather unimpressive. Despite her short-comings, Riylee continued to progress and ended up forming a strong friendship with one of the newer hopefuls, Yifioh, whom she later proclaimed to be her best friend. She also grew closer and closer to her fellow students, soon coming to think of them as a second family. Later in her initiate stage, Riylee went on a crystal hunt with then fresh Jedi Knight Sylar, and after fighting through a horrible waking nightmare, acquired an orange Lightsaber crystal which she named Suura after her beloved friend. After the hunt, she started to struggle with reocurring nightmares which would continue to haunt her for the better part of a year, before finally subsiding after the birth of Violet Rush. At the age of seven, Riylee was made a Padawan of the Dark Angels and taken as Master Kain Yukishiro's personal student. Riylee as a Padawan After becoming a Padawan, Riylee fell into a slump over the knowledge that her life on Ryloth was officially behind her. She wrestled with her insecurities about the Jedi order, and her silent desire to just go home and see her friends. However, after several long talks with former Sith Apprentice Avea, she finally found purpose in becoming a Jedi after the birth of Violet Rush, to whom she became heavily attached. Now filled with determination, Riylee shifted her studies over to the force, and quickly picked up the ability to use force speed, and advanced force leaping. She was later filled with anger, after Kain Yukishiro pushed her off a cliff and broke three of her ribs during his 'boot-camp'... (More to be added.)